There is considerable research suggesting that health care providers evidence ageistic attitudes. The quality of care received by elderly patients suffers because of ageism among providers. Documentation and alteration of ageistic attitudes is difficult because on most paper-and-pencil measures, staff recognize and endorse professionally correct responses. In an earlier study the present investigator utilized a modified REP Grid to sample the manner in which female nurses and nursing aides construe elderly patients. The results supported the specific hypothesis that elderly patients are construed as childlike. The proposed research extends use of the REP Grid methodology to male staff and to rehabilitative staff as well as to racial/ethnic minority patients. Obtaining the predicted results would lead to the piloting of new strategies of inservice training for attitude change among service providers.